


Memories regained: An Attack on Titan and The 100 Modern AU fanfiction

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The 100
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol references, Attack on Titan references up to the last chapter, Campisite, Depression, Drinking, F/F, F/M, M/M, Memories regained, Mention of Carla and Grisha Jeager, Mention of Commander Irvin Smith - Freeform, Mention of Mikasa's parents - Freeform, Modern AU, PTSD, References to Season Three of The 100, Swearing, crossover fic, implied sex scenes, mental illness references, multi chap, sex references, traumatic flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters of Attack on Titan and The 100 both regain their memories...and bond at a campsite over them. Normal teenage emotions such as love, lust, jealously and fear blend with emotions they felt in their past lives like trauma, anxiety and hopelessness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First half of the prologue: The 100

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am so excited about combing my two favourite shows. Its an honor to upload this. I love this idea such much! Updates will be as regular as they can, so please be patient. I highly recommend both shows! I do not own The 100, the brilliant, frightening minds that are Jason Rothenberg and Kass Morgan do, and the equally frightening Hajime Isayama owns Attack on Titan.  
>  If I left anything out in the tags, I will update them asap.  
>  Update: Sorry I didn't upload tonight. I got caught up watching Wanheda Part Two Update: FINALLY fixed my formatting again for the second time- didn't work by the way, I finished and was about to upload with my second chapter but my fanfic decided to be a bitch and go back to it original.

'No...I didn't do it...stop...no!' 

"Murphy! Wake up!" 

John Murphy felt his shoulders being shaken. That was different- in the flashback to his former life, his shoulders were never touched non harmfully. Sure, he was beat up all over and then hung in an attempt to murder him for a life he didn't take, but usually his shoulders felt as useless and limp as his whole struggling body. Nevertheless, he continued to murmur fearfully in his sleep. Then he heard another voice. She wasn't with them in the flashback- she was in space, working on a pod to send her to Earth. 

It was Raven, the voice of the girl he shot. Tossing and turning fitfully, he jolted awake at her shouting his name.   
Just because it was in the past didn't mean he wasn't haunted and guilt ridden, however well hidden he kept it. 

His hands were damp with cold sweat, and he glanced around like an animal in headlights before his eyes setting on Raven. He relaxed even more as he felt his fingers release his sleeping bag. 

"I know. You don't have to tell me." She said gently, brushing some hair out of his eyes. He gulped for air and nodded.   
"Thanks." he said. He hated being babied, and Raven fucking knew it because that was she felt sometimes. 

She was already dressed, shorts and a tank top. No blood on her, and definitely no bullet in her leg creeping up to her spine. 

She gave him a small smile. 

"Good thing you weren't on the Dropship, otherwise Grounder Princess and Bellamy would've woken up complaining about your whiny ass." Raven joked, refering to what she remembered from all their past lives.  
He sat up, sighed in relief and looked at her, smirking. 

"Shut it, Reyes." she chuckled.   
"Breakfast's in ten." Waffles. Space really didn't have waffles, and for that he was thankful he wasn't there anymore. 

He was haunted, and everyone else was. Sadly, no amount of waffles could amount to that.


	2. Second haldf of prologue: Attack on Titan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where We Meet The Characters Of Attack On Titan.  
> My next chapters will be this length or slightly less, lol.  
> I didn't mean to make this so long, or The 100 so short. I promise the next The 100 chaopter will be more like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my chapter summary BROOOO.  
> Attack on Titan and its characaters do not belong to me, they all belong to Hajime Isayama.

The engine of the mini van labelled The Scouting Legion kicked in as the radio blasted on, blasting out 'The Reluctant Heroes'. The driver drew his hand away from the radio, adjusted the mirror, then turned to Eren Jeager and Mikasa Ackerman in the back seats.

"Ready?" The driver's determined voice asked.   
"Hell yeah, Armin." Mikasa nodded and she was smiling as she pulled out her red blanket Carla Jeager knitted for her.   
Armin smirked and looked at his cell on the side, which read a text from everyone who was coming. 

'Get here soon, man. Sasha's nearly eaten all the food in my house!'- Connie   
'Can't wait to tell Jeager how much fun I'll have more than him'- Jean   
'Me and Ymir are ready, Armin!'- Historia   
'I can't wait to see the van! JUST LET ME TOUCH IT! Lol :) Levi says hi'- Hange   
'About time, you coconut haired brat'- Captain Levi   
'I can smell the fumes already'- Mike   
'Ready, Armin'- Nanaba 

Armin then looked back to the front and began driving to Connie's house, a chorus of cheers from him, Mikasa and Eren. 

"Hey guys!" grunted Connie as he pulled his heavy case to the mini van, Sasha following him happily while dragging her case and drinking out of a carton.   
"Well, if it isn't the idiot couple!" shouted Jean as he stepped out of the caravan.   
"We thought Armin was-"   
"Picking me up later?" He finished confidently.   
"I rolled up on my motorbike. It's in the boot. You can look if you want." he added. The rest of the group rolled their eyes; Jean could never resist showing off. Even when Marco wasn't there, he flaunted his fancy items. Sasha, who expected nothing less from Jean, rolled her ey  
"Think we'll pass, horseface." Sasha pushed past him, cheerfully stepping on the caravan. Everyone could've sworn they saw Connie's cheeks go red as Sasha's legs were in full view, and her denim shorts were...clearly shorts and a very good fit, so that was why everyone else laughed. 

"Yeah, if you want to be arrogant, it might be a better idea when everyone can put in their earphones and not listen to you." Eren shouted.  
"AT LEAST I WASN'T A DICKLESS TITAN BEFORE!" The taller male yelled defensively as Sasha and Mikasa helped Connie in.   
"Jean. Quit horsing around." Mikasa quietly stated casually, before going back to reading her book. 

"Hey, Freckled Lesbian! Quit fussing and get out here!" Jean shouted from the window as Historia skipped out, pushing the caravan door open. How such a tiny girl could open a door that big was beyond them all. Well, there was Levi, but Historia wasn't exactly the grumpy 34 year old whose main loves included cleaning and Hange Zoë. 

"Shut it...damn...horseface!" Ymir yelled as she tried to lock her front door and dragged her own and Historia's suitcases.   
"Ymir, I told you I can do it myself!"   
"I know that, sweetie, but I don't want you hurting those pretty arms!" Ymir shouted back to her girlfriend. Then she muttered under her breath. "How much does a chick need?" 

"We could always get Reiner over here, I have his number and I heard he's very fast when it comes to our Little Goddess..." Armin joked, expecting Ymir's reaction along with everyone else.   
"THAT GORILLA BETTER KEEP HIS FILTHY PAWS AWAY FROM MY DARLING! NO WAY I'M LETTING HIM NEAR HER!"   
"Yeah yeah, we get it, you're jealous..." Historia took her suitcase from Ymir and she put it in the back of the van, then got out her phone and made a text.   
"Captain Midget said if we make him wait anymore we'll be cleaning the toilets at his house for a week!"   
Like everyone, Ymir gasped and quickly got in, buckling her seat belt, making sure Historia had done hers ("Ymir, I can never forget with you!" Even though she didn't) and Armin drove off to Hange's house as Mikasa closed the door. 

The Scouting Legion wobbled upon entering Hange's street, and no sooner than they had turned onto the street, they heard very enthusiastic yelling.   
"EEEEEERRRRRREEEEEENNNNN!!!!"   
"SHUT UP, FOUR EYES!" 

The mini van filled with laughter upon stopping when they saw Hange and Levi with their suitcases.   
"To be honest, I'm just glad we didn't catch them having sex..." Connie muttered, making Sasha laugh.   
"Pretty sure that’s on all our minds. You know, apart from theirs." His best friend said as she shoved another fistful of crisps in her mouth. Connie's eyes were drawn to her lips as usual, but for another reason other than wanting to kiss them.   
"That’s the fifth bag of crisps." He uttered, only audible to themselves.   
Sasha was about to respond but the mini van's door was shoved open by Levi. 

"Arlert, your vans filthy. When we get to the campsite, it needs to be cleaned."   
"Oh, Levi. Cleaning is only fun to you!" Hange joked as she tossed her suitcase into Armin's hands, then he helped her in.   
"Thank you Armin dear. Ooh! Passenger seats not taken, is it?"   
"Don't worry, I saved it for you." Armin smiled. His other best friend hissed a yes as she pulled him tightly into a hug. Armin chuckled until he was sure he felt Levi's eyes bore threateningly into his back. "I'm kinda surprised you bothered to come Sir." Eren said as he tugged Levi's suitcase.   
"Someone's got to keep an eye on her." 

Mikasa then spoke, but it was so soft only Levi could hear it.   
"And you call me a stalker with a crush."   
"I can't believe I'm related to you." He spat back at her, climbing in and sitting in the middle bench along with Ymir and Historia.   
Hange turned around happily after talking animatedly to Historia and Ymir- Historia with an adorable expression of pure joy, Ymir with a very...Ymir like expression. (Boredom, in case none of you know what that is.) 

"Don't be such downers, ya Acker-cousins! This trip's supposed to be fun." She crawled into the passenger seat, stretching her legs across the pleather seat. She had the strangest feeling Levi's eyes were glued to her, although maybe it was just her overactive, hopeful imagination.   
"Can it, Abnormal. And we're cousins."   
"Ah, details, details. I'm sure no one cares you know my short clean freak." She chimed back happily as she strapped herself in, raising her voice a bit over the chatter of the seven other passengers.   
"Doors shut, Jean?" Armin yelled. Jean yanked out his earphones and grumbled about him always having to do it.   
"Shut up horseface, its time to let the privileged do our work for once." Eren laughed as Jean shut the door.   
"If the privileged are pompous assholes, then yeah." Mikasa muttered loud enough for her adopted brother to hear. Her response was what she thought was the most hopeful, beautiful sound in the world: Eren laughing.   
"Look at you, sassypants!" Eren then quickly kissed her cheek as Hange yelled to them.   
"Don't you mean SASS-ckerman?" She laughed at her own joke while Mikasa blushed and smiled faintly.   
"Damn it, even this music's not loud enough to drown you out, Hange." Grumbled Levi, yanking out his earphones.   
"Hey, I'm gonna put on some tunes before Shorty blows a fuse over there. Or has a temper tantrum." The eccentric Scientist said to Armin ("Okay!" He replied) as she turned on the radio. 

"Good to go, guys?" Armin asked everyone.   
"JUST FUCKING DRIVE, NERD!"   
"Sheesh, Ymir, okay!" 

They pulled up to Mike's house.   
"How come Nanaba's not here?" asked Hange from the rolled down window as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She ran up to him and hugged her friend, and the younger ones followed suit.   
"Tch, it's like you ship them, idiot. More importantly, where's Irvin?"   
"You know him," Mike grinned, pulling Levi into the bear hug "He doesn't do campsites. Prefers to be around paperwork. Which I thought, you're very anti social. Why'd you come? No, don't tell me. It's because your girlfriend's here?"   
Levi looked down, Hange was laughing to hide her blush, Armin, Eren and Connie were hiding their laughter, while Ymir looked from the van in a look of realization: that she only came here because of someone she loved too.   
"Shut it, big ass tree." Levi grumbled before he marched to the van, climbing in. Mike followed Hange's very curious eyes; they were unashamedly staring at his ass in wonder and he swore he heard her breath hitch. He chuckled. 

"Oh, uh, nothing to see Mike."   
"Take your own advice, Hange."   
She rolled her eyes with a goofy grin, helping him with his bag.   
"Shut up. You may be teasing me now, and I'm at a loss for words, but when we get to Nanaba, we'll all tease you just as much."   
Mike laughed as he opened the door and she chucked the suitcase in. He gave a small wave to Eren and the other kids as he climbed in and sat next to Levi.   
Hange then jumped through her passenger window. Levi was about to scold her until she stuck her tongue out at him. He casually gave her the middle finger, causing Connie to yell at them to get a room. Most people laughed, as Armin began driving to Nanaba's house. 

Mike sniffed the air after he rolled down the window and smiled. "I smell Nanaba!"   
Hange laughed from the front seat and turned around, one arm on the back of the drivers part of the seat. Levi looked up from his newspaper and raised an eyebrow: could Mike be any more obvious? And he could swear he saw Armin smirking.   
"And I smell true love!" Hange laughed, snapping the short man to her attention. Levi chuckled silently, Mike shot her a filthy look, and from her book Mikasa calmly spoke.   
"I think you're confusing them for you and Captain Midget, Hange."   
Giggles echoed through the large, jingling camper van and Mike, without looking back, high fived Mikasa whose expression remained deadpan as she continued to eye her book and turn a page.   
"What she said. Bitch." Mike retorted in a calm yet a hint of gruffness voice, and was outside Nanaba's house as soon as they pulled up.   
"Eager to see your girlfriend much, you big ass tree?" Levi teased, his eyebrow still raised, his newspaper abandoned, his earphones still in and leaning against the car next to Hange. The sight was ironic; everyone thought they were dating. Mike just had time to narrow his eyes when a voice rang out. 

"I thought we agreed on letting each other know if we weren't single anymore, Mike?" Nanaba joked happily as she bounded out of her house. Everyone squealed in delight at seeing her, but the joy on Mike's face was near euphoric.   
"NANABA!" Mike roared welcomingly and scooped her up into a bear hug.   
She laughed. Hange lifted herself up from sitting on the front of the van and walked up to them, grinning and Levi's eyes nonchalantly drifted to Hange's ass. Mike and Nanaba rolled their eyes; they knew she was smart not to know.   
"Do you two need a condom? After all, I think your Teddy Bear here," she patted Mike's shoulder "Wants to warm you up."   
Mike blushed and went into shock for a second but Nanaba wriggled out of his grasp, laughing and going to hug Hange. "You and Levi should get a condom, I'm pretty sure he wants to fuck you!"   
"Plus he's staring at your ass, or was anyway." Hange blushed and uttered a 'what' and Levi's intense glare instantly went to Mike and transformed into a death stare. 

Nanaba was then crushed by a tiny blonde followed by her girlfriend, Ymir, who was smirking. She and Mike had a man hug, then they all said their hellos and got back in the car to reach the others houses; Nanaba seating herself in next to Mike and a sleeping Irvin Smith, saying hello to Eren, Mikasa and Armin while Levi put her luggage in the boot, removing his jacket. Hange suddenly began giving Levi's body a not so subtle stare of admiration at Levi lifting the bags and piling them into the boot- it was very sunny, Levi's shirt was slightly damp from sweat, and it stuck to his muscles- she even let out a little sigh that wouldn't sound out of context if she said he's so hot.


	3. The journey of the SkaiKru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How The 100's journey was to the camp site!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heelo strangers! Sorry I've been inactive, college life is a bitch  
> This is going to be like a flashback. I wrote this a while back, so I can't remember why I wrote it as a flashback XD  
> (Hopefully some of you The 100 fans wil notice the reference to season three- Gina- and two of my favourite Murphy lines from S2. It is nearly Easter in Britain, I don't know if its on the same day worldwide so think of them as little Easter Eggs!)  
> Enjoy!

A few hours earlier with The 100..

Clarke Griffin turned on the radio of the caravan Arkadia, named as a joke to honor their past lives, and turned on the engine as her best friend Bellamy Blake shut the door and slid into the passenger seat. She tried to remain serious but couldn't resist letting out a giggle as he wrapped his tanned arms around her happily, then fastened his own seatbelt with a goofy grin.   
"You flirt, Bell." she chuckled as her eyes went back to the road out from his house.   
"Always am, Princess." he winked, causing her smile to get bigger.   
"Octavia's at Lincoln's..."   
"As I thought..." Clarke drawled in a mimicking of Bellamy's tone.   
"Jasper and Monty are probably cooped up playing video games at one of their houses."   
Clarke nodded, eyes still on the road as she drove onto the road, making a turn to drive forward. Suddenly the small, colourless button of the walkie talkie Raven had placed to the side of the engine turned green. 

"And I thought you guys would never make it out of there."   
Raven's voice buzzing out of the device made the two laugh and a static-y noise on the other end meant so was Raven.   
"Hey Raven!" Bellamy and Clarke carousel as Bellamy placed his thumb on the walkie talkie. Then he took it from its patch and continued.   
"Thought you'd be driving?"   
"I will when Clarke gets here. This mechanic slash chauffeur needs a break."   
"Never thought we'd hear those words.." Clarke muttered, although Raven must've heard.   
"Hey, I got shot in the leg and it got drilled into! In our last lifetime, but give me a break, Griffin." The staticy voice chuckled jokingly.   
"Yeah, yeah... Your at Murphy's, aren't you?" Bellamy teased.   
Raven was about to answer, but they heard a soft thud and a male voice was picked up by the radio. 

"Parting: such sweet sorrow, right?" Clarke and Bellamy could almost hear John Murphy's smug smirk as they heard Raven try to push him off her bed.   
Bellamy and Clarke shared a smug, amused look.  
"Hey Murphy! What're you and Raven doing in bed?" Asked Bellamy, wiggling his Eyebrows and looking at Clarke to see her laugh while their eyes briefly connected thanks to Clarke stopping at a red light.   
"Nothing that you two want to do! For example, NOT HAVING SEX!!" The duo on the radio burst into giggles at the last part.   
Clarke looked away somewhat awkwardly from,Bellamy as the red light turned to amber, but Bellamy just held up the radio to his mouth.   
"You're right. You two just finished."   
Yells of defiance erupted from the radio and Bellamy could only chuckle as they pulled up to Raven's house. Then Murphy stuck his head out the window. 

"GO FLOAT YOURSELVES!"   
Clarke shook her head while grinning as she turned the engine off and unbuckled her seatbelt.   
Bellamy was the first out, and Raven came out with her suitcase. It rolled along the gravel and stopped as she placed it on the pavement to hug him.   
"Good to see ya, Bell." Murphy came walking up with his suitcase, and his signature smirk.   
"Same to you guys, it's good that we're doing this!" Clarke replied as she and Raven hugged and Bellamy and Murphy fist bumped into a man hug.   
"Yeah, same. About time we all got together!" The brunette woman continued as she chucked her suitcase in the caravan and jumped in. The remaining three half expected to see a dark blue leg brace, but of course it wasn't there.   
"Just let's not try to let it get to us." Bellamy said as he opened the passenger door.   
"You say that now." Murphy muttered but Raven gave him a stern look that silenced him.   
"You comin' or not?"   
"Got nothing better to do." Murphy shrugged and smirked as he climbed in. Clarke began driving again once they all climbed in. 

"Not to be a goody goody two shoes, but won't you Mom and Kane be worried?" asked Raven from the little couch where Murphy already was.   
"Nah. They extended their honeymoon to one more week."   
"So in one weeks time, you'll have Facebook to remind of that Oh so feminine dress, Reyes." Murphy teased, poking her. She swatted him away and rolled her eyes.   
"Shut it, Murphy. It'll be better when Octavia's here- at least she doesn't tease me 24/7. Apart from when she's eating Lincoln's face."   
"Awww, you're just jealous!" Bellamy said.   
"You're only saying that to hide that you broke up with Gina."

Clarke whipped her head around. It was lucky that they stopped at another red light.   
"When was this?" She them gave Bellamy an exasperated look, who just chuckled and looked to the side.   
"Raven, it was mutual!"   
"Exactly."   
Bellamy rolled his eyes. Clarke got ready to drive.   
"It was a good decision. She's a smart person and I was holding her back and I needed space and she doesn't need that in her luife. Plus i swear she's the only one who's memories were interrupted so she didn't see whether she died in that time. Course, we didn't die either but we saw a lot."   
Clarke began driving.   
"I'm gonna catch some z's before Bellamy starts making me depressed. Wake me up when Octavia's here." Raven said as she curled up comfortably on the couch, using Murphy's legs as a pillow. "And no talking about last night, that stuff pissed me off!" 

'what stuff?' Bellamy mouthed to Murphy.   
'Nightmares' Murphy mouthed back, and grinned when Raven smacked his thigh. 

"Hey, made it!" Jasper shouted as he climbed on board. "Monty had to decide which books to take and which not to take." He explained jokingly as he and Octavia hugged, and he man hugged Lincoln.   
"Says you, goggles." Monty jibbed as he embraced Clarke.   
"Okay, cool it nerds." Octavia grinned, her hand in Lincoln's.   
"Oh, guys. I got a text from Anya!" Lincoln said and then read it outloud. 

"Have fun with the SkaiKru. Your thing is trying to destroy my hair. X." He added, meaning his cat Heda, derived from the language his people spoke in his past life.   
"Text Anya that Clarke said stop being mean about Heda, she's adorable!" Clarke laughed as she finshed hugging Jasper.   
A few minutes after they began driving, Lincoln got a new text.   
"I did. She put 'Shut Em, Skai Gada.'" Octavia peered over Lincoln's shoulder and began grinning. Lincoln make a silly face at her and they began kissing. 

"Take some advice from your past and fuck in a cave!" joked Monty. Octavia stuck her tongue out while most of them laughed. Clarke turned on the radio and as Arkadia drove to the camping site, they began singing along to the chrous to Knocking on Heaven's Door.


	4. How Attack on Titan get to the camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what it says lol  
> And the next chapter will have how they wake up...and WHO wakes them up (hint: one of The 100)

"Good movie choice, though I'm still not sure whether the love theme is Must Have Been Love or He Sleeps." Eren said honestly.   
"Its what the movie is called Eren, its Pretty Woman, now just shut up, I'm trying to sleep."   
"Complain one more time, horse face and I'll make you sleep forever!" Eren threatened. Jean shrugged and rested his head against the seat, snoring softly.   
"Are you brats seriously debating which shitty song is the shitty film's shitty love song? I think I'll take fighting Titans over this, at least they don't talk back." Levi grunted, lazily opening one eye. Nanaba rolled her eyes and chuckled as she saw the marker behind Hange's back. You didn't need to be a psychic to see that she was about to draw dicks on Levi's sleeping face.   
"Does it really matter? It was an awesome movie." 

"If you want Eren, he's asleep." Mikasa yawned. Nanaba turned around.   
"I know, Jesus, that must have been some dream."

She then turned to so her back wasn't twisted to Mikasa's direction. She exhaled. "Today's been eventful." She looked over at everyone. Historia and Ymir were asleep, cuddling eachother. Sasha and Connie had a big pink fluffy blanket up to their chins, facing eachother in their sleep and empty crisp packets surrounding them, Jean had his headphones in, drooling and snoring, Eren had his head on Mikasa's shoulder, while she curled up to him, and Armin was in his hello kitty futon he got from Japan on a high school trip. Levi looked younger as he slept, his head bowed towards Hange's as her messy ponytail was half undone, and the two were encased in a blanket.   
Nanaba sighed as there was no one to talk to. She then noticed Mike missing from next to her. Confusion and panic hit her until she heard a masculine yawn. She relaxed as she saw him driving.   
"Hey. We'll switch, it doesn't matter how long you've been driving." She unfastened her seatbelt and crawled to the front seat, sliding in next to him.   
"Oh." He smiled when he heard her. "Not tired, just bored really. Well, I was, and I still would be if you weren't talking to me." Her heart fluttered, which lead to her grinning.   
"Then I'll stay here for a bit."   
He chuckled. "Why were you talking about Pretty Woman's love theme when you said yourself it doesn't matter?"   
"Boredom, you know that. Its nice to talk to the kids sometimes."   
Mike nodded. "Now there isn't death surrounding us anymore." he quietly admitted. 

There was an uneasy silence for a few seconds, which Nanaba saved.   
"Yeah, you're right. Plus I think the theme's Pretty Woman." she said, and then they finally saw the camp site. 

"Wow. Do my eyes deceive me or what? Better late than never." she joked.   
The van turned into the site, the engine dying jostling everyone awake.   
"Hey you sleepy lot." Mike greeted, looking around. "We're all too tired to get up the tents, lets sleep here." He yawned, as if on cue. Weak groans of agreement sounded through the van.

"By the way, even if it was Pretty Woman, that wouldn't mean I'd stop thinking you're pretty." he muttered and dropped off to sleep. Nanaba's tired mind wondered if he flirted with her or he was too tired to control his words, then she gave over to sleep and being encased in Mikes arms.


	5. The 100 (Jasper, really) gets a surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Bellamy, Lincoln, Octavia, Murphy and Raven have a conversation. Then something unexpected (for them XD) happens at the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary is shit XD  
> Hello, hello! I keep leaving everyone waiting. Well, blame college for that. Stressful times.  
> Maybe you'll see a few familiar names referenced ;)
> 
> The 100 belongs to Jason Rothenberg and Kass Morgan, and Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"Dude, why'd you bring so much moonshine?" Jasper Jordan asked his best friend. Him and Monty Green were both laid out on their stomachs on the grass, and Monty was holding and looking at a container of his home-brewed moonshine. Monty then turned to look at him as if he was about to reveal an important fact.  
"Don't knock the old stuff." He took another pause for effect.  
"Vodka's overrated."   
"I prefer Malibu." Clarke piped in, without looking up from her book on the deck chair. Then Lincoln, who was writing a letter to his Aunt Indra, called from the window...

"LAGER!"  
Raven looked up from her MP3 near the shade in disgust towards the window.  
"Princess," she started to say sarcastically, and lifted up her sunglasses to add factually.  
"Don't knock vodka, its the best out there."  
"Its only good," added Murphy from a tree where he was watching Spongebob episodes on his phone. He took his earphones out, not even bothering to pause his favourite episode, Chocolate with Nuts, because he knew basically every word.  
"For weakasses anyway."   
"Well, I hope you enjoy alcoholism." chipped in Monty, who made everyone laugh, especially Jasper who just finished chugging the moonshine.   
"Yeah, drink it all when the party's not even started yet." laughed Octavia who wondered out from the bushes- she was exploring previously and was finding butterflies.  
"Drinkin' to that anyway, O." Bellamy grinned after he quickly drank from a can.  
"That's water, you fucking liar!" His sister laughed again, and she ran up to him to look in the can, when he held it over his head.  
"Nope!"  
Laughing, she commented that he was only saying that because he knew she couldn't reach it.  
"Admitting you're short at last, Octavia? Thought I'd never live to see the day." Lincoln shouted from inside the caravan.  
"Good boyfriend qualities right there." Clarke chipped in, then got a text.

She put down her novel and looked at her phone, then smiled and put it down.  
"Lexa says hi!"  
Octavia looked slighty confused, as did Monty and Jasper.  
"Your break up was nearly two months ago and the 'on good terms' thing is true?"  
Clarke nodded.  
"Exes can still be best friends. Lexa's a very supportive person, and our break up was mutual. I remembered very vividly having to make a point of that on Facebook." Clarke made sure to look at the guilty faces of Raven, Octavia, Jasper and Monty. Murphy was the only one not asking her about her and Lexa. To anyone else, it may have seemed rude but that was Murphy all over and Clarke didn't exactly feeling like playing twenty questions then.  
"Its not like she was shot with a stray bullet, she's completely fine!" she exclaimed, trying not to sigh because she swore she said it over and over again.  
"She's happy." She added to reassure them all.  
The four then looked surprised.  
"Good for you, Clarke!" Lincoln poked his beaming face out of the window and yelled to which she grinned.  
"Thanks Lincoln!"  
She had always found Lincoln smiling adorable. He was just like a big brother to her! He had the cutest, purest smile. Besides from maybe Bellamy, but she felt differently towards him.

Jasper stood up and shook his moonshine can. Only it was empty.  
"The rest of that was supposed to be for-" he paused to belch. He coughed, and held his fist up to his mouth.  
"Tonight. Monty, be my best friend and share yours with me?"  
The kind fifteen year old told him it was fine.  
"You have mine, dude." He then held up his hands as if telling a sociopathic doctor he was staying to make sure his best friend survived.  
"Ah, ah, ah, I know my mom and I spent a lot of time on that, but, then I wouldn't be able to smooth talk the ladies!" Monty laughed, looking at the shocked faces of his friends, minus Murphy who was intent on binge watching SpongeBob episodes and muttering every line under his breath.  
"Guys, I'm kidding." Monty added.  
"Harper knows I'm faithful, and I'm going to stay that way. Who wouldn't be loyal to the love of their life?"

"FINN!" Murphy suddenly shouted, causing Octavia and Bellamy to cackle. Raven looked at him with annoyance but smiled slightly at him. Everyone knew when they all found out Finn cheated on Raven, Murphy had to be held back a lot. Only Raven, though, knew of Clarke's used-to-be-feelings for him, which Raven assured her she was fine with, because Raven and Clarke had been best friends ever since Raven moved to Arkadia High nearly two years ago. Long story short, Clarke and Raven trusted each other.

"Aw, dude, I wish you warned me before I drank all that, I think I'm going to be sick-" Jasper belched again.  
"And the toilets aren't working!" he added.  
"So? Go in the bushes!" exclaimed Monty.  
Begrudgingly, Jasper stood up and began shuffling to the terrible excuse for a bathroom, trying to walk as fast as he could without tripping.  
He tripped on something, and fell face down. The sound was loud, so the inhabitants of the mini van titled 'Scouting Legion' were roused awake by it.  
Jasper stood up cautiously as he heard some mumblings. He peered into the window, seeing nothing but blue and white curtains with a winged emblem. Then with a flash they opened.  
Jasper yelled in fright as he saw a tall woman with glasses peering back at him like she didn't know what to do and he was an interesting, bizarre specimen.  
"U-Uh," A blush crept up on Jasper's cheeks. "Sorry!" He shouted at the window. Even though the woman was already gone. Bizarrely, he heard laughter from the inside. Feminine, vaguely insane laughter. Then, remembering his nausea and not wanting to portray that he had no manners, he ran to the nearest bush and began vomiting.  
The only question on his mind after he finished was, who was that?  
A blush flamed its way to his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the reference to Lexa. I couldn't resist...  
> I just threw Finn in there just now, because Murphy strikes me as a guy who would hate disloyalty (Especially towards certain people)  
> Yes, I used the Wings of Freedom :)   
> Next chapter, both sets of characters finally meet.


	6. Jasper and Monty meet the AOT group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Attack on Titan characters talk, and then they meet Jasper and Monty, and they plan to meet as one big group.  
> (Summary sucks I know XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block had me in its grips again XD I wasn't sure how to make this sound interesting, then a few days ago my brain threw up this.  
> Enjoy!

Looping her red scarf through her denim skirt's belt holes and letting it hang around her waist like a slanting belt, then adjusting her cherry blossom tank top, Mikasa walked out of the bathroom to find Historia talking to Sasha, and both women saw her approach them.  
"Morning Mikasa!" greeted Sasha, and Historia happily nodded at Mikasa.  
Mikasa greeted them warmly, then asked the question that had been playing on her mind.  
"What did Hange find so funny earlier?"  
Sasha was about to speak but saw an apple and her hand clamped down on it, biting into the red fruit.  
"You really should drink more water to keep you hydrated, Sasha. Especially in this weather." Historia scolded lightly, getting a paper cup from one of their travel bags and filling it, setting it in front of the hungry girl.  
"Oh, you goddess." Sasha sighed in relief after swallowing her bite. "Though don't tell Ymir I said that." She added with a laugh.  
Mikasa smiled at the whole business, waiting for one of them to speak.

Historia looked back to Mikasa, tucking some hair behind her ear.  
"Hange was laughing earlier because some boys from a new caravan woke her up and they seem scared," She explained. "Can't blame them; that time we all saw her bed head wasn't pretty."  
The tallest of the three girls grinned. So that's why Levi was grumpier than usual.  
"Were they cute?" She asked, a mischievous grin forming on her lips.  
Sasha nearly spat out her water.  
"Mikasa!! What would Eren say?"  
The smaller girl spoke up.  
"You'd ask the same if you wanted Connie to notice you," She paused in mock thought. "Wait, he definetly does. Keep wearing those shorts and he'll keep staring." Historia winked.  
Her cheeks went as red as the apple skin.  
"Ymir's turned you dirty!"  
Scoffing, Historia rolled her eyes. She had never been innocent, despite her adorable girly looks.  
"Please, thoughts about Ymir made me dirty."  
Silent in her enjoyment all this time with her glossy lips in a relaxed smile, Mikasa felt very grateful for this life. It was so blissfully ordinary- much better than fighting Titans and anyone- including the people you loved- could die at any moment.

"Wish you were here, Marco." Echoed the voice of Jean in a high tree, his legs dangling off the branch his sat on as his face timed his freckled other half on his cell phone.  
"Same here, but check this out!" Jean's screen went from Marco to the skyline of Toyko.  
It was an impressive view, Jean agreed in his head whilst watching Marco proudly show off his living environment for the next fortnight. Ever since Hitch and Marlo invited him on holiday there, Marco had a grin on his face always.  
"Wow. Much better than this dump. Though tomorrow night I'll be partying."  
"You flirt."  
Jean chuckled. "Saving it all for you, babe."  
"Smooth. Love you too, Jean. I was invited to a concert tonight: I'm going to see D-Lite!" Marco's face lit up even more. Him and Jean were giant BIGBANG fans, and they were amazing, but Marco always wanted to see South Korea's Smiling Angel on a solo tour.  
"That's awesome. Well, have fun, I've got to go now."  
"Oh yeah, you guys were going to have a tour of the campsite." Marco's face scrunched up adorably in confusion.  
"Didn't you do that yesterday?"  
Jean flashed his lovestruck smile at the screen.  
"All of us were too tired."  
Marco chuckled. "Dreaming about me?"  
"Always."  
Marco laughed.  
"Flirt. I'll facetime you later, my sweet unicorn."  
The loved up smirk stayed on Jean's face.  
"Same here my freckled love. Bye, enjoy the concert!"  
The facetime ended just as Connie came out, wearing a yellow button up short sleeved shirt and some jeans.  
"Ready, Jean?"  
The taller of the two landed on his feet as he got down from his branch, still wearing that loving smirk, causing Connie to laugh.  
"Ah, guess someone was talking to his boyfriend!"  
"Shut up, cueball!"  
Then Ymir came out, holding Historia's hand.  
"Hey freckled lesbian, are the rest ready yet?"  
Ymir looked back inside with a sigh, making her tiny girlfriend giggle. Ymir was always seemed so fed up with the world. Most of the time anyway. Ymir saw their friends walking towards the caravan door. "Am I gay?" She quipped casually. "Very funny..." Connie said in the same tone but then he spied someone. 

One of the new boys were walking up to them. He had goggles on his head, like the ones Hange saw around his neck. Poor guy looked embrassed of himself. Next to him was a shorter Asian boy, around most of their ages. He put on a smile, not completely natural but obviously trying in an attempt to be friendly.  
"Hi, we're from the caravan next door-"  
The two boys suddenly looked taken aback. Connie, Jean and Ymir looked Behind them and saw Hange, wearing dark sunglasses, her usual yellow blouse, white jeans and sandals.  
'I am definetly straight.' The goggles boy thought, trying not to stare at the older woman. She took off her sunglasses and shielded her eyes to see them.  
"Hello again!" She said, walking up to them, unoblivious of how attractive she looked to them. The goggles boy even had his mouth wide open, and even Octavia couldn't do that.  
The shorter of the new boys coughed.  
"My friend's sorry about waking you up abruptly, ma'am."  
Hange smirked.  
"It's fine, I was amused. I'm Hange Zoë by the way, nice to meet you." She added, holding out her hand to shake it. Taken aback again by her confidence and kindness, Monty shook it.  
"Monty Green. This guy here- if he can stop drooling- is Jasper Jordan." He got a few soft laughs from that, and Jasper turned his head to him in confusion. Monty ignored him as the unusually quiet Eren walked past them.

"Awesome van!" Eren's voice broke the silence. He was looking at the van Monty and Jasper came in with their friends. Sasha and Connie ran over to inspect it with their childlike curiosity, expressing how impressed they were.  
Jasper fully snapped out of his stupor as Hange- still unaware- followed Eren and his friends, and he chuckled awkwardly.  
"Yep, this is our van. Our friends Lincoln and Raven worked on them, with Clarke's new step-dad."  
Mikasa stepped forward, awestruck by the van.  
"It's beautiful. The people who worked on this are here?" Mikasa turned her head to Monty. "I'm interested in decorating in any form."  
Monty nodded.  
"I helped and so did our friend Bellamy, but the main guys who built this were Raven and Lincoln."  
Armin had appeared, and he looked curiously at the van.  
"You built it? Oh, I'm Armin Arlert."  
Monty grinned.  
"I'm Monty Green."  
The two sixteen year olds exclaimed pleasantries while a scent filled Connie and Sasha's noses.

"Nice! Are you guys having breakfast too?" Asked Connie, looking up at Monty.  
"Yeah, in fact, do you want to join us afterwards? Because as much as we'd love to offer you guys some, we don't have enough." Jasper said.  
"That'd be totally awesome!" Said Eren.  
"Then we won't have to repeat our names." Mikasa added, chuckling.  
"The more the merrier." Monty agreed.  
The two groups agreed to meet up in half an hour at the caravan of the former delinquents. They weren't ex-criminals, but in their past life they were. But now they had time to bond with ordinary people and forget all that. Just for a while.


End file.
